Haar oder nicht Haar
by Efraimstochter
Summary: Auf welch haarsträubende Sachen Frauen so standen! Unglaublich! Und was Männer alles taten, um ihren Frauen zu gefallen. Mindestens genau so unglaublich! Eine haarige Geschichte rund um den finsteren Tränkemeister und seine unglaubliche Frau.


Haar oder nicht Haar?

Was tat ein Mann nicht alles für die Frau die er liebte! Es war einfach unglaublich und manchmal knapp an der Grenze zur absoluten Peinlichkeit.

Aber welchen Mann hielt das schon davor zurück, sich gänzlich zum Affen zu machen! Ihn jedenfalls nicht, wie folgende Begebenheit eindeutig bewies!

„Wer weiß, vielleicht hättest Du doch Ronald Weasley nehmen sollen!" hatte er spöttisch geraunt, als sie ihm nach einem Besuch bei ihrem alten Freund begeistert über dessen erstaunliche Entwicklung hin zu einem erwachsenen und fast vernünftigen Mann berichtet hatte. Wer hätte jemals geglaubt, dass diese Stunde jemals kommen würde, er jedenfalls nicht!

Neckisch war ihr Blick gewesen, bevor sie ihm ebenso spöttisch geantwortet hatte „Ja, dann hätte ich nicht so einen alten, grummeligen Kerl im Haus."

„Stimmt", war er diabolisch grinsend eingestiegen, „zudem könntest Du eine große, lärmende und vereinnahmende Verwandtschaft dein Eigen nennen!"

Sie schien zu überlegen: „Richtig, ich hätte eine sehr nette Schwägerin, und", da konnte sie sich ein breites Grinsen auch nicht mehr verkneifen, „meine Kinder hätten garantiert alle rote Haare."

Großer Merlin, rothaarige Kinder hatten diese Weasleys doch schon wahrlich selbst genug produziert!

Ihm war ein abfälliger Laut entwichen, bevor er seine Zeitung zusammengefaltet hatte und zu ihr herüber geschlendert war, „Außerdem könnte dann Dein Ehemann Deinen besten Freund viel besser leiden."

„Ach, komm", hatte sie da geantwortet, „Du hasst Harry doch gar nicht mehr richtig," hier hatte sie eine Pause gemacht, ihn mit triumphierend hochgezogener Augenbraue angelächelt und ihm ihren Zeigefinger recht schmerzhaft in die Brust gepiekt, „eigentlich magst Du ihn doch ganz gut leiden, Du gibst es nur nicht zu, hab ich recht?"

„Ppfff" hatte er nur gegrummelt und dann sarkastisch und vor allem sehr geschickt, wie er fand, das Thema wechselnd in ihr linkes Ohr gebrummt, „Weasley ist wirklich ein toller Hecht!" Dabei hatte er versucht sie an sich zu ziehen, um sie unauffällig, wie nebenbei zu küssen, denn sie sah mit vom Winterwetter geröteten Wangen zum Anbeißen aus.

„Ja, in der Tat", hatte sie seufzend geantwortet und sich bereitwillig küssen lassen, „er hat wirklich Einiges zu bieten."

Sein hämischer Protest war in ihrem sich vertiefenden Kuss untergegangen. Ganz verstummt war er, als Hermine etwas atemlos hinterher geschoben hatte: „Aber Du noch mehr!" Na! So etwas hörte man auch nach fast 5 Jahren Ehe immer noch gerne.

Als Hermine sich schließlich gelöst hatte, hatte sie ein ihm sehr bekanntes Glitzern in den Augen gehabt, das erfahrungsgemäß nie etwas Gutes für ihn bedeutete. Und tatsächlich! Sie hatte sich abgewandt, hatte ihn aber weiterhin über die Schulter hinweg schelmisch angelächelt, „Allerdings, jetzt wo ich es mir genau überlege, vielleicht hat Ron doch etwas zu bieten, was ich bei Dir vergeblich suche!"

„Ach, und was sollte das sein? Sommersprossen und ein gewisses Maß an Beschränktheit?"

Hermines Augen wurden schmal, diese Beleidigung ihres Freundes würde sicherlich ein Nachspiel haben, aber seltsamer Weise nicht in diesem Augenblick, denn ihre Stimme hatte vielmehr diesen lockenden, verführerischen Klang angenommen, dem er sowieso nie widerstehen konnte: „Nun, er hat ziemlich viele … Haare auf der Brust, weißt Du?"

„Haare?" Severus Gesichtsausdruck musste mehr als geschockt gewesen sein, denn Hermine hatte lauthals prustend loslachen müssen. „Ja, Haare, viele herrlich weiche, rotblonde Haare."

„Woher weißt Du, dass sie weich sind?", hatte er allarmiert gefragt und sich drohend vor ihr aufgebaut.

„Och", Hermine war die Unschuld in Person, „das stell ich mir nur so vor."

„So? Professor Granger läuft also durch die Gegend und stellt sich vor, wie sich die Brustbehaarung ihres Freundes so anfühlt, was soll ich denn davon halten?", es war manchmal erschütternd was sich in Frauenhirnen so abspielte, vor allem da alle Welt Männer für primitiv hielten!

„Weiß nicht…", hatte sie murmelnd gekichert. Dabei hatte sie aber ihre Hand ausgestreckt und Severus hatte instinktiv die Chance genutzt sie zu ergreifen.

„Stehst Du etwa auf reichlich männliche Oberkörperbehaarung?", er hatte sie wieder zu sich herangezogen, diesmal etwas fordernder, „Heimlich sozusagen, sehnend?", sein Mund war ihrem sehr nahe gekommen.

„Vielleicht", hatte sie nur noch hauchen können, bevor er sie leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte und seine Zunge das Wort „sehnend" sehr plastisch dargestellt hatte.

Wäre Sera nicht hereingestürmt – wer stürmte auch sonst in die Gemächer des gefürchteten Tränkemeisters, als seine zweite Tochter – und dann auch noch völlig ungestraft - wäre diese Unterhaltung sicherlich im Schlafzimmer fortgeführt worden. So musste man sich aber erst einmal mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen, vollen Hosen zum Beispiel.

Allerdings hatte Severus das Thema nicht losgelassen, nachdem es den ganzen Tag über in seinem Kopf herumgespukt war, hatte er es am Abend nochmals aufgegriffen. Manchen Dingen sollte Mann besser sofort auf den Grund gehen, nicht dass sich noch mehr Unglaublichkeiten dahinter versteckten!

Als sie sich bettfertig gemacht hatten und er gerade sein Hemd aufknöpfte, hatte er innegehalten, erst seine Brust und dann sie angesehen und in einem anzüglichen Tonfall festgestellt: „Es ist ja schon erstaunlich, was man nach fünf Jahren Ehe noch alles Haarsträubendes über seine Frau erfahren muss! Du stehst also auf behaarte Männerbrüste."

Hermine hatte ihre Bürste lächelnd weggelegt, sich etwas Zeit mit der Antwort gelassen, um dann leicht errötend zu zugeben: „Ja, ich denke, ich finde ein gewisses Maß an Haar auf der Brust von Männern sehr anziehend."

Aber bevor er darauf etwas hatte entgegnen können, hatte sie sich schon zu ihm umgedreht, ihn am Hemdkragen fassend zu sich gezogen und ihn sehr verführerisch angelächelt: „Aber ich steh vor allen Dingen auf Dich, Severus Snape. Egal, ob Du Haare auf der Brust hast oder nicht!" Dabei waren ihre Hände in seinen Kragen geschlüpft, um über seinen glatten, festen Oberkörper zu streicheln, was ihm ein tiefes, kehliges Knurren entlockt hatte.

„Beruhigend", hatte er gemurmelt, „dann muss ich also meinen Frisör nicht bitten, mir seine Haarreste zu überlassen, damit ich sie mir mit einem Klebefluch auf die Brust heften kann?"

„Nein, besser nicht", ihre Lippen waren ihren Händen gefolgt, „denn Haare im Mund kann ich überhaupt nicht leiden!"

„Ach, nicht?", wie erstaunlich, „Wo doch manch unfreundlicher Zeitgenosse meint, dass Du über einen Mangel an Haaren auf den Zähnen nicht klagen könntest", er hatte sich diese Vorlage nicht entgehen lassen können, was ihm zwar richtig Spaß gemacht hatte, allerdings auch einen dicken Knuffer eingebracht hatte und nur sein unbestritten großes Talent im Küssen konnte ihn vor schlimmeren Aktionen bewahren.

Einige Tage später hatte es sich dann zufällig ergeben, dass ein ganz besonderer Trank auf dem Stundenplan der 7. Klasse stand, der unseren Tränkemeister zu einer interessanten Idee inspirierte und in einem mutigen Selbstversuch umgehend testen ließ.

Gut, gar so mutig war er dann doch nicht, denn den Trank, den er am Abend zu sich nahm, hatte sein bester Schüler in diesem Fach, Mister Oliver Greengrass aus Ravenclaw, gebraut und wurde natürlich von ihm zuvor gründlich geprüft.

Er hatte es gar nicht erwarten können, das sehr gelungene Ergebnis Hermine vorzuführen. Darum hatten sich seine Kinder an diesem Abend auch sehr zeitig im Bett wiedergefunden und als er mit Hermine allein vor dem Kamin saß, hatte er nach kurzer Zeit damit begonnen, sie unauffällig aber systematisch zu verführen.

Das war zugegebener Weise nicht besonders schwer gewesen, sie hatte wie immer mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoß gelegen, mit geschlossenen Augen und einem wohligen Lächeln auf den Lippen, während leise Musik den Raum erfüllt hatte.

Er hatte mit seinen Fingerspitzen sanft die Konturen ihres entspannten Gesichtes nachgezeichnet und als ihr ein sehr zufriedenes „Hmmmm" entwichen war, hatte er sich herab gebeugt, um sie zärtlich zu küssen. Es schien ihr gefallen zu haben, denn nach kurzer Zeit hatten sich ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und schnell war der Kuss leidenschaftlicher geworden.

Allerdings, bevor es auf der Wohnzimmercouch der Professoren Snape und Granger zu wild hatte zugehen können, hatte er den Kuss gelöst und Hermine etwas von sich weggeschoben um aufzustehen, was sie mit einem unwilligen Murren kommentiert hatte.

Als er sie dann aber kurzerhand auf seine Arme gehoben hatte um sie ins Schlafzimmer zu tragen, hatte sie sich eng an ihn gekuschelt und leise gemurmelt: „Dein Glück, Severus Snape!", worauf sein Grinsen nur noch breiter geworden war.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen – leider war der Weg dahin so kurz – hatte er seine Frau sanft aufs Bett gleiten gelassen und war schneller über ihr gewesen, als das sie die Augen hätte aufschlagen können. Behutsam, aber konsequent hatte er dann damit begonnen sie zu entkleiden. Sicherlich wäre das mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes schneller gegangen, aber dieses alberne Zauberstabgefuchtel vertrieb jede Erotik, wie er fand.

Viel besser war es gewesen, Knopf für Knopf ihrer Bluse zu öffnen und sanft mit Lippen und Zunge die freigelegte Haut zu liebkosen. Er wusste es aus langer Erfahrung: Intensiv über ihr Dekollete zu streichen, das Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten zu erkunden, verspielt durch den Stoff ihres BH´s ihre Brustspitzen zu necken, all dies und noch viel mehr würde sowohl seine, als auch ihre Lust stetig steigern. An ihrem Bauch angelangt, würde diese Aktivität wie immer ein kleines Kichern hervorrufen, denn Hermine war ziemlich kitzelig. Was ihn übrigens nie in seinem Tun störte.

Er liebte es, ihr dann irgendwann mit einem energischen Ruck das Oberteil aus Hose oder Rock zu ziehen, um wenig später auch dieses Kleidungsstück sehr langsam von ihren Beinen zu streifen.

Nun hatte er sie schon bis auf die Unterwäsche entkleidet, als sie sich plötzlich mit den Armen aufstemmte und mit herrlich geröteten Wangen verführerisch geflüstert hatte: „Warte! Es wird Zeit, dass wir für gleiche Bedingungen sorgen!" Sie hatte ihre Hand auf seine Brust gelegt, sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht gegen ihn gelehnt und damit hatte sich nun Severus mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett wieder gefunden.

Ihn fortwährend küssend, hatte sie flink den schwarzen Binder und den ersten Knopf seines Hemdes gelöst. Sie hatte in all den Jahren ihrer Beziehung auf diesem Gebiet große Geschicklichkeit entwickelt. Hatte es in der ersten Zeit noch richtige Mühe, verbunden mit vielen ärgerlichen Verfluchungen aus ihrem Munde bedurft, stellte die altertümliche Bekleidung ihres Mannes schon lange keinerlei Behinderungsgrund mehr dar.

Ihre Lippen waren dann von seinem Mund zu seinem linken Ohr gewandert, wo sie ihm einige äußerst anregende Mitteilungen zukommen ließ. Ihr warmer Atem an seiner Wange, an seinem Hals und an der sensiblen Stelle unterm Ohr hatte den Rest getan und Severus war ein erregender Schauer nach dem anderen den Rücken herabgelaufen. Das war Hermine natürlich nicht verbogen geblieben und auch sie schien diese Art der Liebkosungen zu genießen, denn ihr Atem hatte sich hörbar beschleunigt, als sie schließlich den dritten Knopf geöffnet hatte.

Ihre Hand war unter den Kragen geglitten und schien sich schon auf die nackte Haut des Tränkemeisters zu freuen, als sie abrupt inne gehalten hatte. Ihr Kopf war überrascht hoch geruckt und sie hatte ihren Ehemann fassungslos angestarrt. „Was?... Aber?... Wie?" stotterte sie.

Darauf hatte er den ganzen Abend hingearbeitet. Ausgezeichnet! Es war ihm gelungen, seine sonst so eloquente Frau zum Stammeln zu bringen. Tief in seiner Kehle hatte es darauf langsam aber unaufhaltsam angefangen dunkel zu vibrieren und das Grollen war immer lauter geworden, bis dass er schließlich ob des wunderbar verwirrten Gesichtsausdruckes seiner Frau in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen war.

„Severus Snape, du alter Kindskopf", hatte sich daraufhin Hermine entrüstet, sie hatte nach ihrem Zauberstab gelangt und für bessere Lichtverhältnisse im Schlafzimmer gesorgt, „was hast du gemacht?" Ihre Augen hatten ihn vorwurfsvoll fragend angeblitzt.

Als er immer noch nicht aufgehört hatte zu lachen, wurden sie ganz schmal und sie schienen Funken zu sprühen. Mit vor der Brust überkreuzten Armen hatte sie neben ihm gesessen und ihn sehr kritisch betrachtet. Dann allerdings hatte ihr Gesicht einen eher nachdenklichen Ausdruck bekommen und sie hatte schließlich kopfschüttelnd festgestellt: „Du hast tatsächlichen einen Haarwuchstrank genommen und das alles nur auf Grund einer allgemeinen Bemerkung von mir. Es ist unglaublich!"

Severus war sehr bemüht gewesen seine Belustigung in den Griff zu bekommen, denn wenn man seine Frau zu viel ärgerte, konnte sie sehr, sehr unangenehm werden.

„Entschuldige, aber die Idee kam mir, als der Trank in der 7. Klasse auf dem Plan stand und Flitwick ein Projekt suchte, indem ein Trank durch einen Zauberspruch begrenzt würde", erklärte er ihr, dabei hatte er immer noch breit grinsen müssen und unschuldig schauend mit den Schultern gezuckt. „Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen." Verflixter Slytherin auch.

Hermine hatte ihren Mann mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen eine Weile betrachtet. „Sie sind doch wohl nicht rotblond, oder?" hatte sie dann skeptisch wissen wollen.

„Merlin bewahre", jetzt hatte sie Severus aber aufgeschreckt. „Natürlich nicht, wie sähe das denn aus?"

Ihr strafender Blick war von seinen schwarzen Augen hinunter auf das kleine Stückchen freigelegte Haut an seinem Hals gewandert. Severus hatte sie dabei aufmerksam beobachtet und meinte bereits deutlich mehr Neugierde in ihren Augen zu sehen, als Unmut.

„Lass sehen!" hatte sie ihn dann plötzlich aufgefordert, wobei ihre Hände bereits zu seinen Hemdkragen gewandert waren.

Bereitwillig hatte Severus seine Frau ihre vorhin unterbrochene Arbeit fortführen lassen. Knopf für Knopf des blütenweißen Hemdes wurde geöffnet und mit jedem war ihr Blick begehrlicher geworden.

Ein dichter Flaum rabenschwarzen Haares hatte sich auf des Tränkemeisters breiter Brust, gekräuselt um dann auf seinem Bauch weniger werdend in einer schmalen Linie in seinem Hosenbund zu verschwinden. Nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig! Sehr gelungen! In der Tat!

Das war augenscheinlich auch Hermines Urteil, denn sie hatte sich über die Lippen geleckt und ihre Augen waren dunkler geworden.

„Anfassen ausdrücklich erlaubt", hatte ihr Mann ihr daraufhin auffordernd zugeraunt, „ich habe extra darauf geachtet, dass Mister Greengrass Seidenwurz hinzu gegeben hat", dabei war sein Blick garantiert lüstern gewesen: „Ganz weich."

Das hatte sich Hermine nun nicht zweimal sagen lassen! Ihre Hände hatten sich in die wirklich ganz flaumige Haarpracht vergraben und ihre Fingerkuppen hatten verführerisch über die gesamte Brust ihres Mannes gekrault. Der war sehr zufrieden mit sich gewesen und hatte die Augen genießend geschlossen um hin und wieder ein tiefes Brummen aus zustoßen. Welches sich übrigens noch verstärkt hatte, als Hermine ihre Lippen hinzunahm und ihre Nase und Wange in der Brustbehaarung versenkt hatte.

Nach einer Weile ungestörten Genießens, hatte er dann Hermines Versunkenheit scharmlos ausgenutzt und ihr blind den BH geöffnet, damit er gleich auch ihrer Brust die nötige Aufmerksamkeit hatte schenken können. Das Höschen war wenig später gefolgt und man hätte an ihm sehr leicht den erregten Zustand seiner Frau ablesen können, wenn es eines solchen Beweises noch bedurft hätte.

Ergeben hatte er geseufzt, wer war er schon, dass er solchen Umständen nicht sogleich Beachtung zollen müsste. Stimulierend waren seine Finger kreisend über ihren Rücken hin zu ihren festen Pobacken gewandert, die er sanft massiert hatte, bis er schließlich um ihr Becken herumfassend zu ihrer Körpermitte gelangt war, um dort für ein Feuerwerk an Emotionen zu sorgen, die von Hermine mit kleinen Seufzern und etwas zittrigen Atemzügen quittiert worden waren.

Er war also auf der richtigen Spur, wie er zufrieden feststellt hatte, daher hatte er seine Bemühungen nicht nur intensiviert, sondern hatte auch erst einen und schließlich zwei seiner langen Finger tief in sie gleiten lassen. Das war bald zu viel für Hermine gewesen, nach wenigen gut platzierten Stößen des Mannes unter ihr, war ihr ein kleiner spitzer, ergebener Schrei entwichen, der ihren Orgasmus begleitet hatte.

Severus liebte es, sie bei ihren Höhepunkten zu erleben und er sorgte stets peinlich genau dafür, dass sie ausgiebig zu ihrem Recht kam, bevor er auch nur daran dachte seine eigenen Bedürfnisse auszuleben.

Dann war sie schwer atmend auf seine – nun behaarte Brust gesackt. Sanft hatte er ihr eine widerspenstige, feuchte Strähne aus dem Gesicht gestreichelt, sie dann auf den Rücken gedreht und seine Finger gegen sein schon lange voll erigiertes Glied getauscht. Zu Anfang vorsichtig, dann von Stoß zu Stoß fordernder, hatte er schließlich mit aller Kraft und Leidenschaft in sie gestoßen, was ihren Körper rhythmisch aufbäumen gelassen hatte und ihrem Mund jeweils einen kleinen gurgelnden, ekstatischen Laut entlockte, der seine Aktivitäten nur noch mehr angestachelt hatte.

Als sie beide spät in der Nacht völlig ermattet und verschwitzt, schwer atmend nebeneinander lagen, hatte Hermine ihn zärtlich und intensiv geküsst und in seinen Mund ein „Danke", gehaucht.

„Wofür denn?" hatte er daraufhin keuchend wissen wollen.

Zur Antwort hatte sie nochmals ihre Nase tief in das nun feuchte Brusthaar ihres Mannes gesteckt.

Severus hatte grinsen müssen und während er versuchte eine bequeme Schlafstellung zu finden und dabei sein Kopfkissen aufschüttelte, hatte er besser mal schnell klargestellt „Also, nicht dass Du meinst, das sei wegen Dir! Das ist nur, damit ich diese vielen Narben endlich nicht mehr sehen muss."

„So, so", hatte Hermine an seiner Brust ungläubig genuschelt „dann muss ich also bald damit rechnen, dass Du Dir auch Haare auf dem Rücken und auf dem Po wachsen lässt?"

„Ähh", verflucht, wie kam er denn jetzt hier wieder raus? „Nein, keine Sorge, wo ich nicht hinsehe, muss ich auch nichts wachsen lassen."

„Na, da bin ich ja froh", hatte sie schon fast eingeschlafen geseufzt. Doch bevor sie sich ganz dem Schlaf hingab, hatte sich ihre Neugierde nochmals gemeldet: „Wie lange beträgt eigentlich die Wirkdauer dieses Trankes?"

„24 Stunden."

„Schön", hatte sie vor sich hin gelächelt, „dann können wir das ja morgen Abend noch einmal wiederholen."

„Wenn es denn sein muss…", hatte Severus ergeben geseufzte und das Bettlaken über ihre Körper gezogen, aber ein Grinsen hatte er ebenfalls nicht verbergen können.

„Ja, ich glaub, dass muss es unbedingt", war Hermines genuschelte und schon ganz schlafgetränkte Antwort gewesen.

„Euer Wunsch, Mylady sei mir wie immer Befehl!", hatte Severus zärtlich in ihr Haar geflüstert und war dann ebenfalls glücklich eingeschlafen.

Diese Episode hatte sich im November ereignet und als einige Wochen später die Weihnachtsgeschenke ausgepackt wurden, fand der Tränkemeister Hogwarts eine mittelgroße Flasche Haarwuchstrank „Extraweich" unter seinen Geschenken. Zusammen mit dem modifizierten Rezept, dem Zauberspruch und einer kleinen Widmung, die ihn Bestes hoffen ließ:

„Voller Erwartung!" stand dort, und „In tiefer Liebe. Hermine".

Ganz klein, aber doppelt unterstrichen war an den Rand geschrieben:„PS: Wirkdauer ein Monat".


End file.
